


Let The Lonely In

by momma_66



Series: comment_fic written 2009-2012 [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Old Work, mentions slight suicidal actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66
Summary: Spike is drifting, not really there with them.Xander is given the task to take him out, see if a good fight will shake him out of it. Instead he takes Spike for drinks.
Relationships: Xander Harris & Spike
Series: comment_fic written 2009-2012 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128245
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2009





	Let The Lonely In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt [Buffy, Spike/Xander, "Want to come live at my place?"](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/88225.html?thread=19964833#t19964833) over 10 years ago.
> 
> I'm thinking of making a permanent switch to DreamWidth but to do that I want all of my comment_fic and stories that haven't been archived here, first. Probably gonna take me all year 😅 This would have happened eventually years ago but I fell out of writing and fandom for a long time.

When Spike showed up at the school in Cleveland no one questioned it. By then everyone had heard what happened in L.A. and mostly they were just surprised it had taken the vampire three months to make it there. But Spike 'had some things' to do. He didn't explain to any one what those things were and no one asked. The vampire had just lost most of his family, no one was going to bother him.

He holed up in the basement of the main building. Unless asked he stayed out of everyone's way and it wasn't until two of the younger girls found him drunk in the kitchen one night going on about all the death that it was decided something had to be done. They got him working with the slayers-in-training but his heart wasn't in it and on more than one occasion he almost lost a part of his body to careless fighting.

Willow and Buffy cornered Xander one night. "Take him out," Willow begged.

"He needs to let off some steam, maybe a good fight will help," Buffy offered.

Xander bitched and groaned, for show more than anything, before finally agreeing. Not to a good fight though. He was worried that it wouldn't just be a close call if they got in a fight with some baddie. Obviously Spike's heart wasn't in it any more.

Xander tracked him down and before he could get two words out Spike cut him off, "Not gonna be yer damn charity case. G'fine someone else."

"C'mon," Xander wasn't going to give up easily. Not with Willow and Buffy waiting to watch them walk out of the building. "It'll be fun. Two guys, a couple of beers. Trust me, I'm your charity case as much as your mine. Think it's easy being the coolest guy around?" His harmless jab at Andrew and the G-man being the only male company around got him a grin.

"Alright, whelp, no need to twist me arm." Xander didn't even tease that Spike folded faster than a house of cards.

Five shots and six beers later Spike was going into harrowing detail about the last battle in L.A. Thankfully they were in a demon bar, a friendly one, that played nice with the new Watcher Council in town. Apparently a constant threat of world ending peril was not good on business and Charlie appreciated what they did to keep things nice in Cleveland.

The conversation was starting to call for more alcohol and Xander signaled another round. Charlie gave him a look, 'he's had enough' and Xander raised an eyebrow, 'not nearly.'

"Can't bloody stand all those chits, a'ways looking at me, a'ways whispering. One'o'em just stake me a'ready," Spike slurred, his head on the table. He raised it long enough to throw back the shot and take a long pull from his beer.

"You could always get your own place," Xander offered.

"An' live 'lone? I don't think so, mate." Spike shook his head and Xander noticed he was starting to look green around the edges.

"C'mon, let's get some fresh air. Charlie won't like you if you throw up on her bar." The glare he was getting said Spike wouldn't be the one Charlie was made with.

Xander hefted Spike up and with a little stumbling they made it out of the bar and into the crisp Cleveland air. It was a stark contrast to the always sunny Sunnydale but two and a half years now and Xander was getting used to it.

When they made it back to the school neither of them were fit to be seen by the girls so Xander dragged them to his apartment of sorts. It was an external building that he'd converted into a not so shabby place. Five rooms, two bedrooms, living room/kitchenette, bathroom and office. He deposited Spike on the couch and went to get glasses of water for the both of them.

"Nice place you got," Spike mumbled, taking the glass from him.

Xander dropped down next to him. "Well, like you, I didn't enjoy the idea of being stuck in a building with a bunch of estrogen. Way too much giggling for my taste." The thought popped into his head and his alcohol laden brian spit it out before he had the chance to think about it any more, "Why don't you move in here?"

Spike's head rolled to look at him. "What whelp?"

"Move in here, you won't be alone, you'll still be close to the school." Because neither of them had to say it, they knew that being too far away from the school would make either of them nervous.

Spike still looked confused but nodded his head slowly. "Sure, Xander, appreciate that." He gave him and elbow, "now get outta 'ere, I'm 'bout to pass out."

Xander grinned, standing up, "alright, Spike, goodnight."

"Night," Spike's voice called. And Xander was already liking this. Something had to be said about having someone to say goodnight to at the end of the day.


End file.
